


greedy

by sanktaallina



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, MC is gender neutral, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanktaallina/pseuds/sanktaallina
Summary: Mammon chases after the noises you make.
Relationships: Mammon/MC, mammon/reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 581





	greedy

**Author's Note:**

> First Obey Me! fic. It's pretty short, but couldn't get it out of my head. My tumblr is devildomobsessed. I may do a part two later!

Mammon lets out a shaky groan as one hand tugs the shaft of his cock. The other hand pulls at his hair as he tries to clear his mind. He shuts his eyes and does his best to not think about you. Or how good your legs look. Or how they would feel against his bare skin.

His eyes blink open at the familiar thought. He’s had nothing but you on his mind these past few days. As Mammon slowly spreads precum up and down his cock, he decides this is all your fault. And even though he tries to not think of you, his thoughts always circle back to you. And since this was your fault, you were going to help him out. At least in his head.

And so he shuts his eyes and begins.

_You’re straddling his lap, sucking on his neck as his hands squeeze your ass. He can feel the ghosts of your fingers on his shoulders. “Mammon,” you moan softly, your eyes screwed shut. Even in his imagination, it’s a sound he’s greedy for. He wants, no, needs to hear again._

Mammon’s hand gives his cock a few harsh tugs before he trails the other hand up and down his chest. He’s much harsher with himself than you would be. Or at least how he thinks you would be. He wants you so bad.

_Your hand is wrapped around the base of his dick, your mouth taking in as much as possible. Your eyes never leave his as you bob your head. He thrusts into your mouth, but before he can apologize, you moan. He crumbles a little._

He’s never wanted anyone the way he wants you. He’d give you everything if you’d let him. As he strokes himself, he moans your name.

_He bucks against you as you trail your fingers along his back, right in between his wings. You let out a breathy “Oh” and his hips rut faster._

_Wait_.

Mammon jolts up and looks to see you standing in the doorway of his room. He doesn’t move, frozen by embarrassment. You look at him for what feels like an eternity, and his skin heats up. For once, he’s at a loss for words.

You turn to shut the door. Mammon squeezes his eyes closed. The door shuts. He doesn’t know what he’s feeling but he wants to cry.

“I heard you say my name. I thought something was wrong,” you whisper.

Mammon opens his eyes, a little surprised you didn’t walk out as you closed the door. You slowly approach his bed, his eyes following you. You sit down next to him, as you both stare at each other in silence.

“Can I help?” you ask softly. He nods, his eyes dark with lust. Your hand strokes his thigh softly before you graze your fingertips along his cock. His eyelids flutter, and he lets out a sigh.

As your fingers wrap around him, you move your face towards his, until he can feel your breath on his lips. Before your lips meet, he can't help but be hesitant. He knows what this will lead to, and there's no going back. “Are you sure?” You can’t but to let out a little laugh at his question. You’re already in the process of giving him a handjob.

You push forward, and when your lips meet, it’s like a dam breaks. He deepens the kiss immediately and starts moving to take off your clothes. His mouth and hands are everywhere. Your lips, your face, your neck, every inch of skin he can get to. You are on fire, and you can’t help but moan his name.

_"Mammon...”_

It sounds even better than it did in his head. It’s all he can do from cumming on the spot. He reached his hand down towards the apex of your thighs, chasing after that moan again. He needs to hear it again. He’s the Avatar of Greed, and he’s greedy for you.


End file.
